


Imperfectly Aligned

by karination722



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karination722/pseuds/karination722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has had a terrible life. She has been abused, both mentally and physically, and she's on the brink of destruction- that is until she meets someone who understands exactly what she's gone through. And that someone is Avi Kaplan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features a suicide attempt. It's not very detailed, but it can be triggering. So please take caution! Also, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks (constructive criticism is accepted!). Feel free to leave a comment or message me on Tumblr (http://thebeautyandthatbass.tumblr.com). It is all much appreciated <3

_In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to end my life._

I was driving down the road, with the windows open and the stereo blasting Motionless in White. I had not a care in the world-and not because I didn't want to care' it was because I couldn't care anymore. I had just had enough.

The warm sunlight pressed down upon the dashboard of my Toyota, hugged the rocks on the cliff to my left. This road was windy- I couldn't see if there was anything around the next corner. It was really the perfect opportunity.

It's not even worth the struggle anymore. Being forced to live this life, such a dirty, unhappy and dark life is not a way to live. I'm so tired of all this pain, and I've tried everything I can to get rid of these feelings, but nothing has worked- so be it.

I turn up the music as loud as it can go, push the gas pedal all the way down, and close my eyes and think "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

There was a loud screeching noise, glass breaking and total darkness.

_Finally. It's all over._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep... beep... beep. The sound of a heart monitor echoed throughout the room.

"What are you thinking, Doc?" a voice said.

"Possible suicide attempt. I can't be sure though" a voice right next to me said.

"It wasn't a suicide attempt, sir. I saw the whole thing. This poor girl lost control of her car" said another voice, this one very deep in tone.

"What, did she fall asleep behind the wheel?" the first voice said, sarcastically.

"Yes, officer. I believe that's what happened".

My eyes fluttered open and took in the room surrounding me. There was a window to my left by the foot of my bed, which exposed the gloomy overcast sky. The room was too white, and there were three men standing around me, who apparently didn't notice I had woken up. One was clearly a doctor- robed in a white coat with a stethoscope draped around his neck. He wore glasses and his hands were stuck in his pockets.

There was another man- his navy blue uniform gave him away as a cop. The nametag labeled him as Thomas McFadden, but his face labeled him as the Grinch. He looked superbly annoyed by something, but I had no idea what it was.... that was until he gave the third man a dirty look. The third guy must have been the one with the deep voice.

This guy was far more attractive than both the doctor and the police officer. He had shoulder length, curly dark hair, held back by a beanie. His beard, dark and trimmed, ran down the edge of his jaw and up the other side of his face. Green eyes glistened from underneath his eyebrows and his smile and.... wow... he's actually really attractive.

I cleared my throat, and began to sit up when a searing pain ripped throughout the entirety of my body. I hissed at the pain, and all three heads snapped towards my direction. I could now see the name sewn into the doctor’s coat- Ronald Grint.

I laughed out loud. He wrapped a hand around my arm and held on so I wouldn’t collapse back against the bed. A look of bewilderment struck his face. “Is something funny?”

“Your name, sir. I’m a Harry Potter fanatic- the actor who played Ron Weasley was named Rupert Grint”. He smiled at me.

“You know, you’re the first person who’s noticed that”. The man with the beard giggled and flashed his white teeth at me. “How are you feeling, Ms. Lee? You had a pretty rough accident… do you remember any of that?”

Instantly, my good mood left. My face dropped and I began to fiddle with my hands. “Yes, I do, doctor. I don’t know exactly what to say about it, though”.

“I saw you. You fell asleep behind the wheel- your head was back against the headrest and your eyes were closed” the bearded man interjected. How the hell did he know anything?

“I’m sorry” I said quietly, “I don’t think I know who you are”. He rubbed the back of his neck,  and looked at Officer McFadden as he spoke.

“This is the young man with who’s car yours collided” he said, still wearing the same look. He definitely doesn’t like me…. At all. I took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.

“Sir, it wasn’t an-“ I began, before the bearded man interrupted me again.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself. You’re probably in a lot of pain… should we give her some privacy, then?” he said, motioning towards the door. Doctor Grint agreed and the cop nodded, giving the bearded man a skeptical look…. I guess he doesn’t like anyone.

As they all turned to walk out the door, the bearded man fell behind and stood near the door until he knew that they were gone. He turned to me and smiled.

“I’m sorry I kept interrupting you” he said, approaching my bed on the right side. As he got closer, I could see all the little details on his face: a beauty mark on his left cheek, right next to his nose; wrinkles pulling at the corners of his eyes; perfectly straight teeth behind beautifully structured lips. I shrug.

“You kinda saved my ass… so thank you” I said smiling at him. He smiled back down and stuck out his hand.

“I’m Avi- the guy you almost killed on the freeway” he laughed, as I raised my hand and held his. His skin was warm against the icy slope that was mine. He covered my hand with his other one, and frowned down at them. “You’re really cold… what’s your name?”

“Oh, uhm… Morgan”  I squeak. The warmth that radiated from his hands was something I had been longing for for as long as I could remember. I had never felt that warmth, literally and metaphorically. The environment that I was raised in was cold, unaffectionate and distant. After years and years of abuse, I swore to myself that I would never be the same as my parents… but, I had to face the facts.

I tried to kill myself.

I crashed into this poor guy, who thankfully didn’t seem to be wounded.

I could have killed him.

_“You selfish little bitch!” SMACK_

I broke out in tears and ripped my hand away from the warm stranger, and covered my face. In an instant, he was sitting next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my frail body, rocking me back and forth.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re here. I’ve got you” he whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him through tear-streaked eyes and felt his warm hand on my face.

“Why are you so nice to me? I almost killed you” I gasped, trying to stop the sobs coming out. He smiled at me- HOLY FUCK HE’S GORGEOUS- and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

“Because I’ve been where you are right now. And at that time, all I needed was this” he motioned to his arms around me. Burying my head against his shoulder, I remembered that I only knew this man’s name and nothing more.

And yet, I was comfortable. I was okay with him holding me, and drying my tears  and rocking me slowly.

_And keeping me here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one.... it's a little short... but the next chapter is going to be good, I promise! Just bear with me!

_I remember the day you left me… it was a cold February morning, and that morning I woke up knowing something was wrong. Call me crazy, but somehow I knew. Your mother phoned me later that day, while I was in school- I fell against the wall and collapsed on the floor, sobbing silently._

_She said you looked lovely- in your white shirt and tie, lying inside that wooden box. Nothing could keep you from my mind- the way you looked the last time I saw you had been burned into my mind like a scarlet letter branded onto my chest. I loved you too much to care what other people thought, and I wasn’t going to stop here._

_After she called, I sat down on my bed and carved your initials into my wrist, allowing the blood to flow as I imagined it was taking every last bit of you that was left in my body with it._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 “Wake up, sleepyhead” a warm whisper came across my ear. My eyelids fluttered open and flew to Avi, who was sitting on the chair next to my bed. He was dressed differently today- a black tshirt and maroon beanie. He smiled at me. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay” I lied. My dreams were still fresh in my head, and whenever dreams of that sort came about, it shook me to my core. I had struggled for 5 years to let go of something that left me so emotionally tattered, and I still hadn’t gotten to that point. And I wasn’t about to dump my long list of problems on a complete stranger. Avi’s hand on my shoulder helped me resurface from my thoughts.

“You want to tell me the truth, now?” he said softly, his hands dropping into his lap. I wanted to tell someone, yes, but not him. He didn’t need to know everything about me. I folded my arms.

“What makes you think I’m not telling you the truth?” I shot back defensively.

“Sorry” he mumbled, dropping his head in defeat. Instantly, I felt a pang of guilt for being so rude.

“Hey…” I said, placing a hand on his kneecap. He looked at my hand and then up at me. “I’m the one who should be sorry- I guess I’m just stressing out over this whole situation. I didn’t mean to upset you, and I appreciate that you care so much that you would ask me whether or not I’m okay”. I smiled. “It really means a lot to me… which brings me to my first question: what are you doing back here… yet again?” Avi looked down at the linoleum floor and then stood up and walked over to the window. He pushed the blinds open before he spoke “Like you said… I care” he smiled.

A lot of time had passed since Avi and I first met- some of that time, I wasn’t even awake; however, I knew he had been there. After we got to know each other a little more, I added him to my frequent visitors list (he was the only person on there). We talked about everything- politics and music, at which point I had learned that he was an a cappella vocalist. He kept up his metaphorical nudging, trying to pry my heart open; but just like the vault it had become, my heart said “no” and gently ushered him out.

A nurse walked into the room and smiled at both of us. “Ms. Lee? The doctor has cleared you- we’re going to discharge you soon, so you’ll be out of here by noon”. She left and closed the door behind her. Avi’s excitement was overwhelming, as he practically jumped over the hospital bed to my side and bounced up and down like a little child that just opened his Christmas presents.

“Yay” he said quietly, yet enthusiastically and stooped down to place a kiss on my cheek. The smile that spread across my face was so embarrassing that I almost slapped myself to keep my cool.

“Yay” I said looking back at Avi. He sat back down.

“So, can I have the honor of driving you home?” he asked. I knew better than to let him see where I live.

“No, that’s okay. I can take the bus home” I said with a smile. Avi looked defeated again, picked up his head and said “okay”.

“Will I ever see you again?” he asked as he looked out the window of the hospital. I giggled.

“Give me your hand” I commanded, and he stuck his hand out. On his palm, I scribbled my phone number down, and closed his fingers around his palm.

_“That is entirely up to you”._


	3. Chapter 3

PROLOGUE  
Things weren't always this perfect. 

There was a period of time in my life that I truly believed things wouldn't get better. I believed I would be stuck in the same hell hole I had been stuck in for years, unable to gather the strength I needed to pull myself out of it. I could have been in a hospital... could have been dead... anything is possible, right? 

But, I'm here. Alive and happy. And all credit is due to this man, laying beside me, snoring softly against my chest. This man taught me that nightmares make us stronger than we ever imagined we could be. He taught me that it's okay to cry, and scream at the top of my lungs. He taught me that it's okay not to like myself, but that it's important to change whatever I don't like. He loved me when I couldn't muster up the courage to move from my bed. His gentle touch sent me to heaven and his kiss pulled me back down to Earth. 

But the most important thing he taught me is to not be afraid to live. And as I sit here, reminiscing on the last few years of my life, I'm grateful. I'm grateful that whatever external force that's out there has brought him to me.

Forever, we are imperfectly aligned.


End file.
